looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blockbuster Warners
Blockbuster Warners is the second segment of the thirteenth episode of Season 1 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring The Warner Siblings. Plot The Warners enter in a movie theater without paying a ticket, making the usher Elmer Fudd attempting to drive them away. Meanwhile, Foghorn and Barnyard find the admission fee of the multiplex to be too high for their tastes, using instead Foghorn's library card to force open a door and sneak inside. The would-be free riders stumble on the usher, Elmer. To divert attention from their own illegal entry, Foghorn and Barnyard drive Elmer to further focus on the Warners. They also join forces with him against the Warners. Following a chase through the movie theater, the Warners manage to trap their opponents within a projection screen and within the film depicted on it. Said film is apparently part of the slasher film subgenre and the trapped trio are confronted by a "hockey-mask wearing, chainsaw-wielding maniac". Characters *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) *Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Actor in the Movie (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Actress in the Movie (voiced by June Foray) *Announcer (voiced by Billy West) Quotes *"Excuse me, but you have to be quiet or - hey, I didn't see you come in. If you've haven't got tickets, I must ask you to weave" - Elmer Fudd. *"Ask us to leave? What about you? Where's your ticket?" - Yakko Warner. *"Me? I don't have a ticket" - Elmer Fudd. *"(diguising themselves as police officers) No ticket?" - Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner. *"It must be somewhewe" - Elmer Fudd. *"No ticket, eh? Well you've got one now. You know how fast were coming down to that aisle?" - Wakko Warner. *"No, officews" - Elmer Fudd. *"Real fast. And weaving. And you've got one headlight. Why there might've been kids playing in the aisle. You're in some big trouble, that's all I know" - Dot Warner. *"Pwease give me a bweak, you see, I was just... (notices that he's being fooled) Hey, you'we that screwy twio that snuck into hewe" - Elmer Fudd. *"Seven bucks for a movie! The price for an evening of puerile entertainment is preposterous!" - Barnyard Dawg. *"Calm down, son, we're entering for free, because we're not, I say, going to paying, which is why I always carry this library card" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"Sneak into my theatew will you, you wascawy madmen?" - Elmer Fudd *"Are you going to stand around jabbering all day? Catch those three" - Barnyard Dawg. *"(Elmer sees the Warners disguised as snack bar attendants) Say, have you saw thwee wacky dogs hewe?" - Elmer Fudd. *"One who is tall with khaki pants?" - Yakko Warner. *"One who has a light blue turtleneck and a red cap? - Wakko Warner. *"One who has a flower in her head and a pink skirt?" - Dot Warner. *"Yes" - Elmer Fudd. *"No, we didn't see them, but what can we get ya?" - Yakko Warner. *"Well, I am kinda hungwy... (Barnyard slaps his forehead) Having a wawge popcown (Yakko gives Elmer a large box of popcorn), a bit of nachos and a medium soft dwink (Wakko and Dot give Elmer a giant package of nachos and a medium-sized soda)" - Elmer Fudd. *"What a second, son... THEY'RE THE THREE WACKIES" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"(The Warners run away) After them! (Foghorn, Barnyard and Elmer chase the Warners, but the three wacky kids spill butter all over the floor and Foghorn, Barnyard and Elmer slip on the butter)" - Barnyard Dawg. *"AHHHHH! LET US OUT OF HEREEEEEE! HELP! HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! LET US OUT OF HERE!" - Elmer Fudd, Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg. *"(while he and his siblings see Elmer, Foghorn and Barnyard yelling) It takes a miracle to get into pictures and now these three jokers wanna get out" - Yakko Warner. Trivia *This segment serves as a remake of Box Office Bunny. **Some of their gags are reused from the Animanaics segment Babblin' Bijou. *The actors in the movie are caricactures of WB veteran voice actors Mel Blanc and June Foray. *Posters of some film parodies are shown at the movie theater, such as: **''Trolls'' - Mice ** *This segment is animated by Film Roman traditionally in-house, in collaboration with Yowza! Animation. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes